I know Karate
by GirlMeetsWorldLover
Summary: This story starts at that fatal moment when Jack catches Kims apple... My first story so dont hate (critisism accepted) sorry for bad grammar.


**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did... Thank you for reading this story tell your friends and review :D enjoy.**

I know karate

Hi my name is Kimberly Anne Crawford people call me Kim but no-one and I mean no-one

Calls me Kimmy and I know it's a catchy nickname and I have no clue why I hate it so much... anyway there are a few things you should know about me 1. I am the queen of sarcasm 2. I come from Tennessee 3. I absolutely hate Donna Tobin she's always late for

Cheerleading practise and last but not least I love writing songs and singing. Anyway now this story is about when I met my best friend and his name is jack brewer...

*Kim's sarcastic thoughts italic Kim normal*

"Kim wait up" I heard one of my best friends shout _oh joy a maniac charging towards me this is the best day ever! Not. _"Heya grace wassup" I replied and rolled my eyes "what's up, what's up I will tell you what's up haven't you seen the new kid jack, he is so dreamy..." grace trailed off as she went into space (not literally though) "earth to grace... grace! close your mouth you'll catch flies' Hun" I said with a bit of my Tennessee accent kicking in oh speaking of kicking did I tell you I'm a 1st degree black belt and I'm unbeaten heh l'd like to see someone try to take me down. Anyway just then the bell rang for lunch I walked into the

Cafeteria only to see the one and only new kid jack brewer...well I was kicking my apple about then it went off track and I saw someone's shoe they had caught my apple I looked up curiously and there standing before me was none other than jack brewer...

After we stared at each other for a while I spoke sweetly "hi my name is Kim and you must be jack" I held out my hand for him to shake and he had a firm grip on my hand we continued to stare at each other for a minute then I pulled away quickly. Grace came up with one of my other friends called Kelsey and dragged me to the table

**Jacks perspective**

After Kim sat down I was called over by one of my new friends his name was Milton he introduced me to all of his 'buddies' their names were Jerry and Eddie suddenly a guy from the black dragons table came up to us and said "I want pudding" Milton, Eddie and Jerry all ran up to him with their pudding and said "here frank" frank pointed at me and screamed like a little girl "give me all your lunch you little fuzzy haired freak" I shot back "who you calling a freak stupid" alright jack had crossed the line as soon as he had said the D on stupid frank lunged at him but I dodged him and did a low kick making him go face first into the chair leg some of the other black dragons charged but I flipped them with ease and said triumphantly "don't mess with a 3rd degree black belt" frank was going to punch me but I saw it coming I said through my teeth "you probably shouldn't have done that frank" I loudly said the K he knew he shouldn't have done that because I saw fear in his eyes and I said "bon voyage" while he was trying to figure out what it meant I threw him into the wall

I took one look at my friends faces they were all white with shock and Milton green he was stood over the bin I quickly looked at Kim she was smiling I did a double take then ran for my life to my locker then the final school bell went end of day finally!

**Kim's perspective**

After jack had left we had started cleaning up but frank and the others were nowhere to be found _wow this is so fun I love cleaning up _then I noticed the blood on the wall frank had been thrown into omg jack had made a black dragon bleed but wait he did say he was a 3rd degree black belt wow just wow...

Well that week was sure full of surprises but not as big as the surprise that was waiting for me when I got home from school that day...I walked in the door then my mum was pulling suitcases down the stairs including my suitcases... "Mum...um where are we going"

My mum looked at me and said "do you know jack brewer" I replied "a little" she said "good because you will be staying at his house while I'm going on a business trip with his mum and dad" I screamed at her "mum did you say both his parents so your leaving me alone in a house" she said shyly "not completely you will have jacks butler and his cook and him and your friends can stay round to so everything will be fine" "oh but mum!"I whined my mum said "don't whine and no buts" "but mum..."I was cut of "NO BUTS ROOM NOW!"

(next day Saturday)

Well today I'm moving to jacks 'house' probably some poor house with nothing but a couch a bed and a mini fridge in it. When I got there I was so shocked my mouth dropped his so called 'house'

Is not a HOUSE ITS A MANSION! My mum saw me and laughed "not what you'd expect honey pie is it?" I shook my head. My mum rang the doorbell and stood there was none other than jack brewer "jack..."I said sternly "Kim..."he .My mum broke the silence "alright stay safe you two bye Kim bye Jack" "bye" we both said at the same time

My mum walked off then me and jack said "so..." "stop copying me" "ugh" we said at the all at the same time...awkward.

"well kimmy I guess I will show you your room" he said with a sly grin on his face he added "its next to my room" I punched him...hard. "ow what was that for" he yelped "don't call me kimmy, Jackie" he slapped my arm "don't call me Jackie and I won't call you kimmy, Kim, Deal?" he questioned "Deal."

(6 months later)

JACKS POV

Well today is the day of Kim's mum and dads funeral...ever since they died 6 weeks ago Kim has been heartbroken so to lighten the mood I am telling her how I feel...Yes I Jack Brewer love Kimberly Crawford got a problem with that...You won't live to see 2015...Kim has been living with me since they died YES! Don't get me wrong I am sad about Catherine and Mike too but I mean KIM CRAWFORD IS LIVING IN MY HOUSE! Anyway as I hopped into my Audi Sport I saw a girl with blonde hair walking out of my house...Kim... "Kim need a ride?"I asked/pleaded she was about to say no when she saw my Audi she screamed "sure...Wait YOU HAVE AN AUDI SPORT!?" "yep" I replied. This is my chance I pulled over and told Kim to lean over I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. I smirked at her astound face and laughed "hop in kimmy"

**Thats it for chapter one sorry for the randomness of the Audi (lol) this is my first story so please no hate and I accept friendly critisism but no bad language please thank you.**


End file.
